


Sincerest Flattery

by jin3309



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Art, Eames the Art Forger, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Museums, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jin3309/pseuds/jin3309
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Sincerest Flattery

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sincerest Flattery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872742) by [IAmANonnieMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse). 



“亲爱的，“一天早上，Eames说，”我们去卢浮宫吧。“

Arthur翻了一页报纸，“为了在你‘收藏品清单’上添加下一幅作品？”

“当然不是，亲爱的，你把我当成什么了？”Eames扯下Arthur报纸的顶端，咧嘴笑了起来，“我想去欣赏人们称赞我。”

Arthur看着他，“称赞你？”

Eames耸了耸肩，双眼闪闪发亮，“我，还有我那些足够以假乱真的正在展出的作品。快点跟上，亲爱的。”

Arthur叹了口气，合上了报纸。

*

“看看那复杂的笔法。”一位游客低声说道，眼睛睁得大大的。

“花了我该死的一个半月才弄清楚。”Eames在Arthur的耳边小声说，他一只手紧紧搂住Arthur的腰，而Arthur还没来得及甩开他。

“如果你想继续讨论这个，”他也小声地回答，“会有人听到你的。”

“这就是乐趣所在，”Eames用他正常的音量说道，“我可以站在卢浮宫的正中间，说我画了整个印象派画廊，也没有人会因此而眨一下眼睛。”

他停顿了一下，果然周围没有一个人看他们一眼。

“我可以再用法语重复一遍，如果你觉得那更好的话。你知道的，为了科学。”

Arthur翻了个白眼，他拉开腰上Eames的手臂，拖着Eames走进了展览馆的更深处。

“你就是个祸害。”但他却控制不住地微笑着。

Eames漫不经心地大声笑了起来，如意料之中的引起了每个人的注意。

“一个祸害。”Arthur低头重复。

他假装没有注意到Eames正在亲吻他的太阳穴。

*

“亲爱的，”Eames说，“我觉得你有什么话想要告诉我。”

“不，我没有。”Arthur有气无力地否认。

“你已经盯着这幅画看了有二十分钟了。”

“我累了，”Arthur争辩道，“我只是在休息。”

Eames哼了一声，“而我只是一个在卢浮宫悠闲散步的普通的游客。”

Arthur转过身来怒视着他。

“只是说说罢了。”Eames脸上堆满了纯洁的笑容推了推Arthur，“去站在画旁边，亲爱的，让我来给你拍张照。”

“你明明只是想有张照片能让你对照着伪造。”

“嘘，亲爱的。”Eames说，“如果你继续这么说下去，会有人听见你的。”

Arthur对他翻了个白眼，站到画旁边去了。

*

三个月后，到了他生日的时候，Arthur一点儿也不惊讶地看着这个立在他们客厅里，画像大小包裹严实的东西。

“Eames，”Arthur努力让他的语气听起来很失望。

Eames戳戳他的酒窝，“你得知道，卢浮宫的安保一年好过一年，我年纪大了，快要挤不进那些小窗户了。趁着我还能这么做的时候，亲爱的，你应该感谢我才是。”

Arthur笑了：“闭嘴，你这白痴。让我打开我的生日礼物。”

Eames递给他一把剪刀，“我希望你知道，在我生日的时候，我想在卢浮宫里待上一整天。”

“那可真是太糟糕了。”Arthur得意地笑了起来，“我已经订好了去冬宫的票。”


End file.
